Curando heridas del corazón :: Inu&Kag
by Sweet-Akiko
Summary: Inu&Kag...Kagome se va a vivir a un lugar casi olvidado , en el que conoce a un hombre al que la novia se le murio dias antes de casarse . Cual fue su sorpresa al saber que la novia era su hermana , que por lo demas , no esta muerta...DEJEN REVIEWS !
1. Prologo

Inu & Kag

Por cosas del destino, Kagome tuvo que viajar a una casona , en medio del bosque , junto a un lago, practicamente desconocido por el mapa . Ahi conoce a un hombre , que , hace años , su novia se le murio dias antes de casarse. Pero cual fue su sorpresa al conocer a este hombre y darse cuenta de que la difunta novia era su hermana , que no estaba muerta , por lo demas.

Prologo .-

Comenzaba a anochecer , las gotas de lluvia caian impacientes sobre las ventana del bus , que ella habia tomado esta mañana. Estaban en una carretera , al borde del lago , que estaba un poco cubierto por la bajada del bosque que los llevaba directo a las hermosas aguas de ahi.

Se levanto , un poco , del destartalado asiento y miro hacia atras , ella estaba sentada en el primer asiento del bus , detras del conductor . Cuando vio hacia atras se sorprendio por la poca cantidad de personas que quedaban , solo una niña de ojos oscuros y melena castaña , sentada en el 3er asiento detras de ella , que miraba atenta hacia el exterior. con un largo arigo negro y guantes blancos de lana .

Y en el ultimo asiento una mujer ya de avanzada edad , lo que se notaba por sus cabellos canosos amarrados a un moño que tomaba todo su cabello , una especie de tomate , un tanto desarmado. Tenia los ojos cerrados , al parecer, estaba durmiendo. Y vestia como una especie de sacerdotiza.

Su mirada se fijo otra vez en la pequeña , quiso acercarse , pero considero molesto de su parte interrumpirla en sus pensamientos. Volvio a sentarse y fijo la vista en el asiento a su lado , el que ocupaba una mochila de cuero , un tanto vieja , en la que traia todas las cosas de importancia.

La tomo y la puso en sus piernas , la abrio y saco de ella una agenda , forrada tambien en cuero y que en la portada tenia pegatinas en formas de letras , las que juntas formaban su nombre ; Kagome H. .

La abrio y busco la fecha de ese dia ; 01 de Abril . Al encontrarla vio que no tenia nada escrito , por lo que decidio cambiar eso.

Saco del bolsillo mas pequeño de la mochila , uno que se encontraba al costado , su boligrafo de tinta verde oscura , le saco la tapa con sus dientes y la puso de nuevo en el lado opuesto a la punta. Luego comenzo a escribir.

- Veamos ...- susurro .-

" ... Jamas imagine que viajaria a un lugar tan olvidado como este. No puedo negar su belleza , pero ... se que es posible que nisiquiera salga en el mapa... Como ya sabes , mi padre murio el año pasado en este mismo dia. El , en su testamento dejo aclarado que , en el primer aniversario de su muerte , nos dejaria a mi y a mi hermana , una casona junto a un lago , la que termino de pagar , unos meses antes de su muerte . Supongo que ya tiene algunos muebles , ya que mi padre , tambien dejo escrito , que ella se tendria que venir a vivir aqui a las 3 semanas de morir , antes que yo , ya que era la mayor ... Eso nunca me molesto , de todas formas , se que mi padre lo hizo porque sabia que se moriria pronto ... y que yo , deberia terminar mis estudios en la Universidad antes de venirme hasta aca ... No lamento haberme venido , excepto por la parte de dejar a mis amigos alla , pero tengo la leve impresion de que alejarme de todo , me hara bien ... "

No pudo seguir escribiendo ya que una voz la interrumpio.

- 7° parada : Ionkoshima . Hemos llegado. - Informo el conductor , que dirigia el bus hasta una pequeña casa , que al parecer , era la terminal .

- Muy bien ... llegue - musito , agarro su pesada mochila y metio la agenda y el boligrafo dentro , la cerro rapidamente y la puso otra vez a su lado.-

El bus paro y el conductor dio un largo y sonoro suspiro .

Kagome se paro y camino hasta el pasilol , quedando al lado del asiento que ocupaba su mochila , la agarro y se la puso al hombro.

Iba a bajar , pero vio a la niña, que seguia viendo la ventana , como hipnotizada , vio al ultimo asiento , pero la anciana ya habia bajado por la puerta trasera. Volvio a la niña y camino un poco hasta llegar a ella .

- Ya llegamos ... - le dijo , en voz baja , para que no se asustara . Esta , al escuchar la voz tan dulce y serena , se dio vuelta , fijando sus ojos chocolate en la desconocida. Le estaba dando una sonrisa pura , angelical. Miro su vestimenta ; era normal , una beatle beige de lana , una bufanda tambien de lana de diversos colores , violetas claros y oscuros , distintas tonalidades de rosa y pequeñas partes blancas y grises . Traia unos jeans azul marino y unas botas largas , hasta la rodilla de taco bajo.

Despues de examinarla , recordo las palabras que les habia dicho la mujer . " Ya llegamos .. " . Por Dios! . Llegaria tarde , era mejor irse pronto o no alcanzaria a cenar. Rapidamente se levanto , le pidio permiso a Kagome y se fue corriendo hasta la puerta , bajo los escalones apresuradamente y antes de perderse entre la lluvia y el bosque , grito un corto - Gracias ! - a Kagome .

Kagome sonrio , parecia apurada , corta de tiempo . Camino calmada hasta la puerta delantera del bus se giro y vio al conductor dormido . Habia sido un viaje largo. Era lo mejor que podia hacer , en ese momento , pero no en ese lugar , terminaria resfriado. Kagome se dio vuelta y bajo , y antes de seguir su camino, golpeo fuerte , adrede , con su mochila en la puerta , y salio de ahi , hasta llegar a un largo camino de tierra , que ya parecia lodo , con la lluvia.

Giro la vista y vio al conductor que bajaba del bus y se dirigia a la casa , que al parecer era suya. Que bien , logro despertarlo.

Saco del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans un papel un tanto arrugado. Lo desdoblo y vio una especie de mapa , hecho por su hermana , en el que se via un cuadrado que indicaba la terminal y al lado una linea que indicaba la carretera que iba directo a la casona . Al lado de la carretera decia " 10 Km , camina.. "

Suspiro . De que se resfriaria estaba segura . Pero caminar le haria bien , para conocer el lugar . Vio a su lado . Se veia los comienzos del bosque en una bajada de tierra que deba al lago. Era cristalino. - " Genial.. " - penso , sonriendo , le encantaban los lagos.

- " Si no quiero resfriarme , es mejor que me de prisa ... " - penso y camino rapidamente entre las piedrecillas enlodadas del camino. Diviso la casona a lo lejos y corrio hacia alla.

Era de madera , pintada de blanco antiguo , tenia unos escalones en la entrada , que daban a un pasillo horizontal techado y en el medio de este , la entrada principal. Tenia 2do piso y parecia estar construida desde hace muchos años.

Ya habia subido la mitad de los escalones pero sintio un ruido ; como si algo cayera al agua. Inmediatamente se dio vuelta y cuando fijo la vista al lago , vio algo bastante singular.

En la orilla de lago habia una roca bastante grande que terminaba adentrandose en el mismo. Y sentado en la mitad de este , habia un hombre de largos cabellos negros como la noche , que se le pegaban al rostro por la fuerte lluvia , se veia melancolico , y tiraba piedras al lago con rabia y dolor. Al menos fue lo que Kagome noto , a esa distancia , que era bastante grande.

Ese hombre , le daba aires conocidos. Al parecer , aunque jamas lo hubiera visto , era como si lo conociera , por alguna razon , por ahora , desconocida . 


	2. Extrañas sensaciones

_**Bien aqui esta la conti para todos uds. Ojala les guste y lamento que sea tan corta ... xD**_

**_(.: Curando heridas del corazón :.) _**

**_Capitulo II : " Extrañas sensaciones " _**

_Ese hombre , le daba aires conocidos. Al parecer , aunque jamas lo hubiera visto , era como si lo conociera , por alguna razon ,que por ahora , siquiera se podria imaginar._**_  
_**

Entro a la casona . Todo estaba tranquilo , dejo la mochila en un antiquisimo mueble al lado de la puerta y siguio caminando. Era el recibidor . Se saco las botas y los dejo junto a ella. Subio el pequeño escalon , luego de cerrar la puerta. Habia un corto pasillo que , al final , tenia un arco de arce que daba al salon principal.

Miro hacia el suelo de madera pulida. Estaba impecable. Esa casa la cuidaron durante mucho tiempo.

- " Seguramente en su tiempo esta casa fue muy linda ... mucho mas que ahora " - penso , sonriendo. Siguio caminando por el resto del pasillo , observando lenta y atenta los cuadros de famosos caballeros y escuderos de la antiguedad.

Paró frente al arco y escucho pasos que venian de su derecha.

Por un momento se sintio en una especie de pelicula de terror.

Se giro rapido .Y vio a la misma anciana del bus. Iba caminando hacia ella , pero no miraba al frente , solo veia el suelo.

Kagome no alcanzo a reaccionar y choco con la anciana que cayo al piso de inmediato.

- Ouch ! - se quejo la anciana , con voz quebrada por el dolor.-

- Lo..lo siento yo no... quise hacerla tropezar... - se defendio enseguida Kagome , que del susto no reaccionaba , pero al ver a la anciana sobandose atino a ayudarla a levantarse. Le estiro el brazo y cuando ésta ya hubo estado de pie , Kagome prosiguio - Lo siento ...sra ...- le dijo , con una sonrisa.

- No se preocupe .. - le sonrio - Soy Kaede ... - Kaede observo su forma de vestir . Era extravagante , al menos en ese pueblo. - Ud. debe ser la srta Kagome , no? - pregunto .-

Kagome sonrio. - Veo que ya soy famosa , eh? - rio divertida - Si no es mucha molestia ,Kaede , quisiera ver mi habitacion.

- Por supuesto. Sigame . - camino hasta el final del salon hasta una escalera en forma de caracol - Esta escalera solo lleva a su habitacion. Hay una en la entrada que da a la sala principal del 2do piso... - informo , mientras subia las escaleras seguida por Kagome .

Ya , al subir las escaleras Kagome se encontro fascinada.

La pared de tablas de madera pulida , como la del suelo ,era un color bastante claro. Espaciosa, y en el centro , tenia una cama de dos plazas celeste claro. A un cada lado de ésta , un velador con figuras de delfines en la manija del cajon , talladas a mano. En el medio del suelo , una gran alfombra rojo conchevino en forma de rectangulo , que abarcaba la cama y parte de los veladores. En las paredes habian colgados cuadros en los que solo habian pintado paisajes , y uno de ellos , le llamo la atencion.

Camino hasta el cuadro y lo vio fijamente , hasta que pregunto - ¿ Este cuadro esta pintado a mano , no? -

- Si , lo tenemos hace 1 año , mas o menos - respondio Kaede .-

- Quien lo pinto? - pregunto , creyendo saber la respuesta .-

- Creo que... su ---

- padre - dijeron al unisono .-

- Asi es - aseguro Kaede , sonrio. Seguramente sabria que su padre tenia como pasatiempo pintar los pasajes de ese lugar.

Kagome estaba como perdida en el universo de esa pintura. Acerco su mano al marco del cuadro y lo toco. Era como tocar a su padre. A su esencia. Sentirlo , otra vez. Una voz la regreso a la realidad.

- Debo irme ... Va a cenar ? - pregunto , de pronto .-

Kagome reacciono y enseguida contesto - No. Prefiero dormir . Fue un largo viaje , en realidad. - Se volvio hacia Kaede y le sonrio. - Mañana despertare temprano. Quiero ir a dar una vuelta por el lago y sus alrededores .-

- Pues... quizas se encuentre con Inuyas.. -se tapo inmediatamente .- ... digo el sr Taisho .-

- " Inuyas... no sera Inuyasha ? .. - quiso preguntarle en voz alta a Kaede pero para cuando hubo visto esta ya se habia ido .

Suspiro . Miro los cuadros otra vez y recordo algunos momentos con su padre. Fue duro perderlo a su edad. Sol tenia 19 años. Aun era...joven , no? .

Dejo sus pensamientos a un lado y se recosto. Cerro los ojos y junto con un suspiro , se quedo dormida.

Era de mañana. Escucho un gallo cacarear . Los pajaros cantaban en su ventana , la que daba una perfecta vista hacia el lago.

Desperto. Los rayos del sol le caian en el rostro fuertemente. Se levanto y estiro los brazos. Rapidamente camino hacia un pequeño ropero que habia ahi. Habia enviado sus cosas una semana antes de venirse. No le gustaba andar de aqui para alla con maletas.

Bajo las escaleras muy rapido . Miro a su alrededor y no se veia a nadie. Se habia vestido rapido unicamente para poder salir pronto. Asi que lo hizo.

Tenia una polera blanca sin mangas que le llegaba arriba del ombligo , unos jeans cortos que le llegaban un poco mas abajo de la rodilla , unos suspensores y unos lentes de sol que se encondian entre su cabellera azabache. Se habia delineado los ojos con negro , como lo hacia antes , para resaltar sus ojos esmeralda. Tambien se puso unas sandalias simples de taco medio alto , para no verse tan baja. Media 1.65 , y , para ella eso era bajo.

Camino hacia la puerta principal y salio como alma que se lleva el diablo.

Bajo los escalones de la entrada principal y se fue de ahi. El lago se veia a lo lejos , brillaba como lee mismisimo sol. Las piedrecilla aun estaban humedas pero se secaron rapido , al parecer.

Corrio feliz de saber que no tenia las obligaciones que tenia en la ciudad y que al fin era libre. Comenzo a bajar la velocidad y cuando comenzaba a caminar vio la roca de la noche anterior.

Y el mismo hombre sobre ella.

Fruncio el ceño. Ese hombre ademas de tener la pesima costumbre de tirar piedras al mar , le daba el maldito presentimiento , con solo mirarlo , de que algo estaba mal.

Enseguida camino hacia alla bajando por el bosque de arboles frondosos y unos cuantos que casi no se notaban. Salto por un rio y dio la vuelta a un arbol enorme , ya llegando a la orilla del lago.

Cuando llego , lo pudo ver mejor.

Se veia triste , melancolico , como anoche . Tenia el cabello largo y negro , hasta la cintura , lo tenia suelto y era como si bailase con el viento. Sus ojos , tristes y melancolicos , parecian bañados en miel , por su color tan brillante y a la vez opaco. Ambarinos. Traia unos jeans azul oscuro que le llegaban a la rodilla. Y unas sandalias simples. Pero lo que mas llamo su atencion fueron sus pectorales completamente desnudos , con pequeñas gotas de agua que caian por el impacto de las piedrecitas que tiraba al lago.

Kagome camino hacia el desconocido , para poder entablar algun tipo de conversacion , Se sento a su lado , pero al parecer este no lo noto. Estaba tan entretenido tirando piedras que no la oyo sentarse a su lado.

Pero al verlo mejor , le recordo a alguien y una voz acudio a su cabeza , una anciana y quebrada voz " Inuyas..." . Por que? . Ela ni siquiera lo conocia y ese nombre..era... Inuyasha. Al menos eso creia. Pero , por que lo sabia?. Acaso ella... sabia quien era? . Sacudio la cabeza para alejarse de los pensamientos .

- No es bueno tirar piedras al lago , sabias ?- les dijo , no era para molestarlo , solo le decia la verdad .-

El joven se paro y las siguio tirando , como si no la hubiese escuchado , unos segundos despues , respondio - Es solo un pasatiempo . Nada que te importe . - le dijo , sin pelos en la lengua .-

Kagome se sintio ofendida. Pensar que venia con intencion de subirles los animos y este lo unico que hizo fue decirle algo asi como : " Mejor vete , no estoy de humor ".

Se levanto enseguida , se dio media vuelta y camino y antes de dejar la roca por completo le grito - Como quieras Inuyasha Taisho ! - Enseguida se llevo la mano a la boca y abrio los ojos como platos , ella no debia decirle asi , por alguna razon , sentia que solo armaria mas escandalo llamandolo por su nombre. Al no escuchar nada por parte de el , suspiro relajada , pero cuando se disponia a seguir su camino sintio una mano que tomaba su brazo y la obligaba a darse vuelta.

Se encontro con los ambarinos y brillantes ojos del chico que , si no fuese por su autocontrol , ya la hubieran hipnotizado. Pero estaba molesto , por lo que ya habia fruncido el ceño.

- Como sabes mi nombre ? - le pregunto como un policia al culpable en un interrogatorio policiaco. Como un juez al acusado. Como un hombre molesto a una mujer sorprendida por su actitud.

- Nada que te importe , solo lo... predije .. si , eso.. - cerro los ojos - prediccion - dijo , como si fuera muy normal.

- Mi nombre no es popular ...- le dijo , el hombre miro al cielo como pensando , y mientras lo hacia Kagome no pudo evitar pensar :

- " Como el dueño ... " - sonriendo .

- al menos no completo ... no , mi nombre completo solo lo saben personas contadas con una mano - afirmo , apretando un poco mas fuerte el brazo de Kagome haciendo que esta se quejara .-

- Por si no te has dado cuenta ... me estas estrangulando el brazo - El , al escuchar esto , en seguida la solto , pero solo por cortesia . Kagome se froto el brazo para calmar el dolor - Esperaria un " lo siento " de tu parte pero seria un milagro - prosiguio , dandose media vuelta y caminando hacia su casa de nuevo . Esta vez , no sintio ningun musculoso brazo que la detuviera , asi que se tranquilizo pensando que el ya habia vuelto a su " pasatiempo " .

Pero no. Estaba muy equivocada.

Camino unos pasos y sintio que la seguian , pero no se giro para ver quien era. Por la soledad de ese lugar pudo deducir que era ese tipo.

De pronto miro de reojo y este caminaba a su lado. Y de la nada escucho algo que la sorprendio.

- Lo siento ... - susurro el sujeto , mirando hacia el frente y con la frente en alto, caminando a su lado .-

-Hasta que lo dices - le sonrio y ceso de caminar - Si quieres saber como supe tu nombre .. pues... Kaede casi me lo dijo pero no alcanzo - confeso , con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.-

- Muy bien... Eres nueva por aqui ? - le pregunto , parandose frente a ella y mirandola a sus ojos esmeralda - No se por que , pero tu rostro se me hace familiar .-

- Hace un tiempo , un familiar vino aqui. Ell... - miro hacia otro lado - Esa persona y yo nos parecemos bastante. Debe ser por eso. - No le contaria que su hermana vino aqui por que su padre murio ni nada de eso. Tampoco y es que le contaria toda su histria personal.. -.

- Aja ... Y como se llamaba ? - pregunto interesado. La unica mujer que habia visitado Ionkoshima los ultimos meses era... -.

- Lo siento , pero es informacion reestringida... - se dio la vuelta y camino , de nuevo en direccion a la casona . Pero iba muy al borde del camino y se resbalo por la bajada de arboles , a los que no le importo rasguñarle el rostro , las rodillas , las piernas en general y los brazos. Cuando por fin pudo estar quieta agarrandose de un tronco , vio que Inuyasha se acercaba con mucha rapidez .

- ...Estas bien ! - grito , acercandosele , en sus ojos se veia la preocupacion ... aunque no mucha.

- Si .. si .. estoy... - se levanto y cuando estuvo de pie sintio que perdia el equilibrio , pero sintio que la afirmaban fuertemente de la cintura . miro haca arriba y vio el preocupado rostro de Inuyasha mirandola fijamente y con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. - Bien... -dijo terminando la frase .-

- Iremos a mi casa... ahi te curare ... - le informo Inuyasha , decidido.-

- "Asi que conocere su casa.." - dijo y por primera vez , se sintio alegre y sin saber por que. Pero lo mas extraño fue pensar justo en ese momento en su hermana, Kikio .

¨

_Ahi estuvo. ;) . _

_Lamento mucho que sea tan corta pero ... no he tenido mucho tiempo , ademas de que me fue **horrible** en la prueba de histo hoy... ToT ... bn , Nus vemos_

_**Muxisimas grax** por postear **Willnira** y lamento que este tan corta la conti. Ojla te guste y sigas dejando reviews ;) . **Grax!**_

**_AioO! _**


	3. Te extraño amada Kikio

**_Hello!_**

**_Ok..como lo prometido es deuda. Aqui les traigo la conti !_**

**_Espero les guste.._**

**_Ahi va :_**

**(.:Curando heridas del corazón:.)**

_2do Capitulo : **" Te extraño ... amada Kikio "**_

_- Iremos a mi casa... ahi te curare ... - le informo Inuyasha , decidido.-_

_- "Asi que conocere su casa.." - dijo y por primera vez se sintio alegre sin saber por que._

_Pero lo mas extraño fue pensar justo, en ese momento, en su hermana, Kikio ._

- Kikio ... - susurro , al mismo tiempo que a su mente acudian recuerdos casi olvidados ..

Flash back

- Hola , hermana ! - grito una voz del otro lado de la linea telefonica - sorpresa !

Kagome no podia estar mas feliz. Hace mucho tiempo que no recibia noticias de su hermana .-

-Kikio , como estas , como te ha ido , que has hecho , donde estas ? - pregunto Kagome alteradisima , preocupada y emocionada al mismo tiempo.

Kikio rio al sentirse bajo una montaña de preguntas - Tranquila tranquila ... Estoy en la casona ... y sabes ? conoci a alguien muy especial ! ... se llam... espera un poco - le respondio Kikio. Kagome oyo como ella tapaba el auricular y al parecer le hablaba a alguien por ahi. - Esta bien - le oyo susurrar - Me debo ir , Kagome. Me llama esa personita de la que te hable... Nos vemos ! - Se despidio .

- Espera Ki... kio - dijo , cuando la oyo colgar .- Al menos se algo de t , hermanita... - sonrio . Hace mas de 1 mes que no hablaba con ella. Desde que se fue a la casona , le era bastante dificil comunicarse entre si , ya que era una distancia basante grande y en ese luga los telefonos no abundaban.

End Flash Back

Kagome sonrio inconcientemente. Hace mucho que no recordaba a Kikio. Quiso saber la respuesta de por que era en ese preciso momento en el que se acordaba de esto... Pero una persona interrumpio sus pensamientos.

- Que dijiste ? - pregunto bastante intersado Inuyasha que ya la habia soltado de la cintura pero mantenia una de sus manos tras su espalda por si esta perdia otra vez el equilibrio .-

Y recordo lo que habia dicho : " Kikio .. " . Por que él estaria tan interesado en eso? . Solo era un nombre. Bueno... quizas penso que le decia algo a el ... - Nada... no importa - sonrio , mientras caminaba cuesta arriba hasta que llego al camino otra vez.

Solo habia una zona del cuerpo que le dolia ; todo.

- Oye... estas segura de que puedes caminar sola ? - pregunto Inuyasha mientras subia por la colina de arboles cerca de ella por si ésta tropezaba o algo.

- Si , si ... tu casa queda cerca ? - dijo , mientras sacudia su ropa con la poca energia que le quedaba .-

- Mmmm ... - Miro hacia el cielo , pensando - Algo. Unos... 10 minutos ... - contesto con calma .-

- 10 minutos..genial - dijo , queriendo llegar pronto y no sentir tanto dolor .-

Y si. La casa de Inuyasha quedaba cerca. El unico inconveniente era que esta estaba colina arriba. Kagome e Inuyasha tuvieron que subir todo ese cerro para llegar. Con Inuyasha no habia problema pero Kagome...

No hablaron en todo el camino. Por su parte , Kagome estaba totalmente sumida en sus pensamientos sobre su hermana y el por que se acordaba de ella en este momento. Algo parecido rondaba a la cabeza de Inuyasha.

- " Esta mujer... la habia visto antes...lo se " - Penso , casi convenciendose a si mismo de que era asi.

Kagome diviso a lo lejos una mansion. Penso que cerca de ella quedaria la casa de Inuyasha. Pero se equivocaba demasiado.

- Ya estamos cerca - afirmo Inuyasha , apuntando hacia la mansion .-

- Vives ... ahi ? - pregunto tambien apuntandola. No era que Kagome pensara que esa casa era pequeña. Todo lo contrario. Ella pensaba que Inuyasha era un simple pescador y que viviria en una casa pequeña a las afueras del pueblo. Y que viajaba a la costa de vez en cuando por su oficio. De todas formas la costa no quedaba lejos. Pero no . Inuyasha , o era millonario o se robo un banco , porque esa casa no parecia de un pescador.

- Sí - contesto , se llevo el brazo derecho detras de la cabeza y se rasco - Pero solo mi primita. Ella y las empleadas. Yo deje de vivir ahi hace unos meses...Ahora vivo en una pequeña casa detras de la mansion ...- dijo. Y Kagome pudo notar cierto dejo de melancolia en su rostro .-

- Muy bien. Mejor nos apuramos. No quiero estar muerta de anemia , por tanta sangre que perdi - le sonrio. No era que le gustara el humor negro. Solo ... queria alegrarlo. A pesar de que Inuyasha la trato , no muy cortes , Kagome no era rencorosa y podia notar que el estaba triste por algo.

- Sí ... vamos - camino hacia la mansion. Seguida por Kagome.

Caminaron unos minutos , dieron la vuelta a la mansion y pasaron al patio trasero. Era enorme y tenia muchisimos arboles, parecia un verdadero bosque. Y en el rincon del patio habian unos arboles que tapaban la casa de Inuyasha . Era pequeña , de madera sin pintar, un tanto desgastada y con puertas estrechas. Pero de cierta forma, era acogedora. Habian destrozado la parte del cercado en donde estaba la casa. Inuyasha observo como Kagome veia asombrada la parte del cerco que estaba rota.

- Es... para que se vea el lago...- le aseguro Inuyasha , por si se le ocurria preguntarle algo.-

- Ahh... - asintio Kagome - Es bastante ... tuyo . Le diste un toque personal. - sonrio .-

Inuyasha no veia la sonrisa deu na mujer , a excepcion de su primita , hace meses. Extrañaba las sonrisas de su novia pero ella ya...

- Porque no vives en la mansion ? - pregunto de pronto , Kagome mirando hacia la misma. -

- Viviria ahi con mi novia ... - dijo, acongojado .-

- Y ella ...viajo o algo asi ? - pregunto Kagome sin ocurrirsele que estaba clavando na daga en el pecho del ambarino.

Inuyasha se mordio el labio tan fuerte que logro sacar un hilo de sangre. - No quiero hablar de eso ahora , Kagome ... -

- " Kagome.. " - su nombre sonaba hermoso en sus labios. - " Pero que cosas piensas Kagome " - penso , sacudiendose la cabeza .

- Pasa .. - le ordeno Inuyasha mientras abria la puerta .-

- Bien .. -.

Kagome entro. Vio a su alrededor. Era la casa tipica de un hombre soltero. Desordenada y casi sin adornos. Aunque se veia que estaba un poco decorada por una mujer. - " Por su novia...supongo " - no se daba cuenta pero cada vez que pensaba en la novia de Inuyasha , solo se molestaba.

- Ire a buscar algo para tus heridas. Sientate. - le aconsejo , dejando el " living " y pasando a la cocina.

- Bien - musito Kagome y se sento en un sofa de cuero que habia cerca. Al lado de este habia una mesita de noche con un libro una lampara y un portaretrato de espaldas. Kagome sintio curiosidad por darlo vuelta. Pero sentia que solo estaba violando su privacidad. Se volvio a sentar. Pero no pudo dejar de ensar en lo que Inuyasha ijo acerca de su novia.

- Se que no quieres hablar de esto pero ... Que le paso a ella ? - pregunto mirando hacia el suelo. No queria ver como Inuyasha se enfadaba con ella .-

- A quien ? - pregunto Inuyasha, un tanto desconcertado .

- A tu novia ... - le respondio Kagome con temor. -

- Ella...murio - contesto con laa voz quebrada.-

- Lo siento.. - susurro Kagome. No esperaba tal respuesta. Y sin notarlo sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos y estaba a punto de llorar. Pero se contuvo. Seguramente Inuyasha al verl asi tambien se entristeceria.-

- No lo sientas... tu no tuviste nada que ver ... - aseguro , mientras caminaba hacia Kagome hasta arrodillarse frente a Kagome y dejar un plato homdo con agua y un paño humedo en el.

Inuyasha no pudo mirarla a los ojos. Sus ojos eran verdes , su cabello azabache. No tenia nada en comun con la mujer que amaba , pero algo la hacia recordarla , cada vez al verla.

Recuerdos dolorosos ...

**Flash Back**

Se veia una mujer de hermoso cuerpo , largos cabellos lisos negros y ojos oscuros como la noche caminando a orillas del lago . Traia un vestido verde simple y unas sandalias negras planas. Se notaba que no le gustaba usar ropa muy diseñada.

Y atras se veia a Inuyasha. Pero habia una diferencia. Ese Inuyasha era feliz , estaba contento y gozaba d la vida , a diferencia del de ahora , que ve la vida como un castigo de Dios.

Los dos caminaban de la mano a orillas de las aguas cristalinas que , desde siempre, ha tenido Ionkoshima.Los dos reian y miraban el atardecer. La mujer , de nombre Kikio , traia en sus blancas manos una caja plana del porte de un cuaderno. Estaba adornada con una cinta verde. Su color preferido.

_...Que lindo que era verlos caminando _

_Un alma sola dividida en dos_

_ La orilla de ese lago _

_Les encantaba_

_ Quedaba todo quieto alrededor..._

El sol ya comenzaba a esconderse y antes de irse por completo Kikio paro e Inuyasha la miraba , como perdido.

- Esto es para ti ... abrelo - le dijo la mujer blanca como la nieve , dandole la caja que traia en sus manos .-

Inuyasha la agarro y le sonrio , luego la abrio y saco un disco - Un disco ? - le pregunto , risueño.-

- Pues... no tienes radio , solo tienes tocadiscos. Este es mi disco favorito. El mio y de mi familia. Siempre lo escuchabamos en las noches todos juntos.- sonrio - Y ahora quiero que lo tengas tu .-

Inuyasha solo sonreia , se acerco a Kikio y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

- Mañana nos casaremos - dijo Kikio , sabiendo que eso.. no pasaria. Sintiendose destrozada pero aparentando felicidad solo para que su amor , su amado Inuyasha no sufriera - Y quiero que recordemos este dia .- sonrio .-

Inuyasha la acerco a su regazo y la abrazo. No sabia por que pero sentia que esa era una despedida.

Y el sol se escondio completamente , como asegurandole que estaba en lo correcto. Que ese era el fin.

_...Hermosa fue la vida que llevaron _

_La suerte no les quiso dar un sol _

_Curioso es que su risa iluminaba _

_hasta el dia que ese mal se la llevo ..._

Desde ese dia tenia ese portaretrato en el rincon de su living. Ese era el lugar en el que solia sentarse a pensar. Y con una foto de su amada Kikio a su lado, seria mucho mas grato. Aun consevaba ese disco... esa despedida en su corazon...El ultimo dia en que ella estaria viva...

_...Se queda con su foto en un rincon _

_Y sueña encontrarla arriba _

_Escucha susurrar un disco viejo_

_ Que su Kikio una vez le regalo..._

**End flash back**

Inuyasha estaba poniendole el paño humedo en las heridas de la rodilla , pero al venir ese pensamiento a su mente confundida , no pudo evitar mirar otra vez a la chica que hizo que se dia recordara mas de lo que debia.

Eran sus ojos. Verdes. Verdes emeralda. El color preferido de Kikio. Es por eso que ella le recordaba a su difunta novia. O al menos , eso queria pensar.

De pronto Kagome cambio el color de sus esmeraldas ojos y comenzaban a oscurecerse quedando como la misma noche. Su cabello se alisaba y adquiria un color negrisimo y su tez blanca , comenzaba a esclarecese mas y mas , hasta quear como la nieve.

Pronto Kagome comenzaba a estar mas cerca de el , y podia sentir la respiracion de su Kikio.. de su amada Kikio...

- Que haces Inuyasha ... - susurro Kagome ..-.

Espero que les haya gustado la conti .

**_Graxx a :_**

_** serena tsukino chiba : **Muxas graxx por tu review y lamento haber hecho este capitulo csi todo sobre Kikio pero era necesario para la continuacion del fic. Te prometo que habra muxisimo romance ;)_

_**javis :** Graxx por tu apoyo y ojala te haya gustado la conti.Y perdon por lo de Kikio ( por dedicarle un capi casi entero.. ) A mi tb me resulta dificil..creeme . ;)_

**_ Espero sus reviews!_**

**_AioO! _**


End file.
